


Two Little Words

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Trio, F/F, One-Sided Relationship, Sort Of, catradora, its all in Adora's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: 'Hey, Adora'. A simple greeting. One might not think much of it. Many people will say 'hey' before saying someone's name when they greet them or want their attention. But to Adora, that small greeting, those two simple words together, mean so much more to her and brings a flood of emotions and thoughts of someone she doesn't know how to feel about.





	Two Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> My first Catradora fic ive had in my head for a while now. Hopefully y'all like it and I am surprised how long I was able to make it for a first time ship fic. But yeah. As I said in the notes its kind of one-sided only because it is all in Adora's POV but still. Enjoy

_ “Hey, Adora!” Catra says with a tease in her voice. Adora looks down from where she is hanging, her staff lodge in a perched robot.  _

_ “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me down?” Adora asks. She really did not expect to get stuck. Really should have expected it. The Horde will throw whatever it can at you and now they took away the columns she climbed and stood on. Not to mention she is alone. When did Catra come in anyway? _

_ Catra chuckles, filling the room with her sound, before managing to climb up with what is left of the pillars. Together, the young teens find their way back down. Adora is happy to have her feet on the ground once more. _

_ “Thank you. You know you were late, right? We were suppose to train together,” Adora says. _

_ “Eh, doesn’t seem like I missed much. Besides, they throw robots at us all the time. They really gotta spice it up to get me interested,” Catra replies. _

_ Adora rolls her eyes. Though, she does have a point. Sometimes training can get boring. Still, it isn’t good to skip training. Especially with how Shadow Weaver is. Adora makes a mental note to make sure Catra comes next time. _

_ “You done breaking bots? I’m bored and want to go do something actually fun,” Catra tells Adora. _

_ “Yes. I am. And what do you have in mind? What rules are we planning on breaking?” _

_ Catra shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe we will break some, maybe we won’t. I just want do find something fun to do.” _

_ “Long as we don’t get in trouble. Just let me get out of my gear.” _

_Catra grins from ear to ear. As much as Adora likes_ ** _not_** _getting in trouble and keeping_ _Catra out of it, she can’t pass up having a bit of fun. And being with Catra makes it all the better._

* * *

Adora stretches her arms and legs, prepping for some sparing with a punching bag. She sighs in relief as she hears her bones pop into place. Once her body is ready to swing punches and kicks, Adora readies herself in front of the bag.

She has grown to miss sparing by herself. Sure, being with others is fun and good. You get to practice with someone and learn from them their ticks and how to one up them. In turn, if someone else has similar styles you can use that against them. Doing it with a friend also is fun as you just try to one up each other.

However, there is a peace to training by yourself. You get lost in your own rhythm and it becomes just you and whatever you doing. Hitting the bag, kicking and punching it, Adora finds herself in this mindset. The whole world disappears around her. Adora has just begun to break a sweat when a voice catches her attention.

“Hey, Adora!”

Adora jumps and spins around, half expecting to see Catra standing behind her. However, she finds Glimmer in the door frame. Adora relaxes upon seeing her.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Glimmer asks.

“N-no! No. You are fine. I just was really lost in beating up this punching bag, that’s all. What’s up?”

“I just was looking for you to see what you were doing and if you wanted to come up with a game plan for tomorrow.”

“Give me an hour. I want to train some more and shower. Then I can join you.”

“Sounds good to me. See ya in a bit!”

Glimmer walks off down the hall. Adora stays where she is for a few moments. A tight feeling starts to grip her heart. An image of Catra begins forming in her mind. Adora shakes her head, attempting to dislodge the thought, before turning back to training.

For a short while, it works. Her mind returns to just she and the punching bag. This does not last for long, however. Catra works her back into Adora’s mind. Adora tries pushing Catra out of her mind with every punch she lands on the tough fabric. Each punch becomes harder and harder as Catra wedges deeper into her mind.

Ever since the incident in the First One’s temple and the Battle of Brightmoon, Adora has struggled with pushing down any thoughts and emotions she has for her friend. Really she should call her her former friend at this point, but she finds herself unable to. Her emotions are a mixed bag and Adora doesn’t know which one is the right one.

Anger and hate, for leaving her for dead and for leading the attack on Brightmoon and kidnapping Bow and Glimmer. Remorse, for leaving Catra behind in the hands of Shadow Weaver. Longing, for a time when everything was peaceful and they were together. And then a word she has only just started to understand. A word she doesn’t want to admit but it sits and wait for her to say it.  

A small growl escapes her. She hits the back so hard it is thrown up, nearly hitting the ceiling. Adora sticks out her hand to stop the bag from smacking straight into her.

_ No. I’m not going to say it. I won’t admit it,  _ Adora thinks.  _ Gods, maybe a shower will help. _

It doesn’t do much. Focusing on the water muffles her thought but does not get rid of them. But that at least, however, is better than nothing. Adora is quick to towel off and dress afterwards. The quicker she can join Glimmer and probably Bow in the next plan of attack the better. Distractions. She just has to distract herself.

* * *

 

_ “Hey, Adora?” A soft voice says. Adora groans and pulls the covers over her face. The voice speaks again and hands land on her body, shaking her. Adora uncovers just the top of her face to stare out whoever has disturbed her. Yellow and blue eyes look back at her. _

_ “Catra? What are you doing?” Adora asks, pulling down the sheets more. _

_ Catra places her index finger on Adora’s head. “Looking for you, dummy!” Catra grins before pulling her hand back. “We are done for the day so I came to see how you were doing. Feeling any better?” _

_ As if her lungs heard those words, Adora starts to cough. She quickly covers her mouth with her arm and sits up. “I hate being sick.” _

_ “I can’t believe you  _ **_got_ ** _ sick.” The young child takes a seat by her friend, not caring she is a walking plague. “I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you with a cold and all of us have had them at least a few times.” _

_ “You’re going to get another one if you stay near me.” _

_ “So? It already passed me and everyone else. Should be fine. Besides, I can spend more time with you. That’s a plus!” _

_ “I guess so, yeah. Maybe you can even help me with the work they still gave me.” _

_ Adora points at a small stack of papers by her bedside. Catra scrunches up her nose and sticks out her tongue. “Yuck. Homework.” _

_ Both girls laugh. Neither wants to do the work at the moment. Instead, Adora listens to Catra talk about the events of the day and what they are supposed to do tomorrow. Adora enjoys hearing Catra go on and on about what occurred. Being sick is boring. No one really talks or interacts with you. No one wants to or the rules usually keep them away. Catra not caring about all of that makes her feel better than any medication ever could. _

* * *

Adora slowly pulls herself up onto her elbows. She pushes back her tangled bangs to clear her vision. It has been some time since she last had a restless, unforgiving night. Adora is unsure if she even slept at all. For a fact, she knows, there were periods of blackouts but she can’t recall any dreams good or bad. However, she remembers have some sense of consciousness all throughout the night. All that is for certain in this moment is a heavy feeling in her chest.  

After sometime of just resting on her bed, Adora gets up. She makes her way to the bathroom. She finds herself sluggish as she readies herself for the day. Normally in the morning she is full of energy but today she just wants to lay in bed.

A dull pain is felt on her back and left side of her face. Adora reaches up and touches her cheek, stroking the scars. They have mostly healed but will remain a permanent reminder of what has occurred. The ones on her back remain red but at least putting her shirt on doesn’t hurt as much anymore.

She is pulling her jacket over her body when her door creaks open. “Hey, Adora?”

Adora jerks, pulling her jack on tight. Her back stings at the sudden movement. She bites her lip, holding back a hiss.

“Are you okay?” The voice says.

She turns around, knowing that Catra can’t be here in Brightmoon. That is impossible. Who she finds is Bow. Worry on his face.

“I’m fine. You just startled me,” Adora replies.

“Sorry about that. But are you sure you are okay? You slept in pretty late and that’s not like you.”

“What time is it?!?”

“Like eleven? Almost noon I guess?”

“What the hell? Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Are you sure you are okay?”

“I’m fine. I promise. I just...a little off. I’ll be fine. I’ll be down in a couple minutes, okay?”

Bow looks over Adora, not use to her being unprepared. He gives a small nod, though still unsure, before heading out of her room. Once he is gone, Adora zips up her jacket and ties her hair up. Before leaving her room to join others she takes a seat on her bed. 

Her mind wanders to the last moment of the Battle of Brightmoon. Both she and Catra fought with all their might. Both harmed each other. Adora admits to herself that she wanted to do that all for what Catra did. She let her anger get a hold of her. She wanted to make Catra pay.

But then at the end of the battle when all was said and done, when everyone came together and defended Brightmoon, Adora caught a glimpse of Catra. She was escaping on a skiff. In the distance, she catches those mismatched eyes. Adora swears Catra stared back at her and her face softened. Adora wonders if Catra regrets any of it. Adora does.

_ This is such a mess. Why is this happening? How did this happen? ...Why do I still miss you? _

* * *

_ “Hey, Adora.” _

_ Adora looks up from her work and sees Catra. She looks back down. _

_ “You’re still mad, aren’t you?” She asks. _

_ “What makes you say that?” Adora retorts. _

_ “Well this is the first time you’ve talked to me in two days.” _

_ Adora doesn’t reply. She keeps her eyes on what she is working on. The sound of a chair scraping across the tile fills her ears. She hears Catra grunt as she sits down. Still, Adora doesn’t look up. _

_ “I’m sorry,” Catra says. This catches Adora’s attention. She looks up at her friend. Catra looks Adora for a moment before turning her gaze elsewhere. _

_ “What did you say?” Adora asks. _

_ “I’m sorry, alright? Honestly, I am. Didn’t know that was going to piss you off so much. Thought it would be funny. Guess not. But, seriously, I’m sorry.” _

_ Adora sighs. She is still annoyed at Catra, sure, but she can’t stay mad. Adora hates hating. It’s a horrible taste in her mouth. And with Catra’s apology, even if it took her awhile to muster it, does ease her pain. They have had their spats before, from stupid stuff  to mishaps and now a prank gone horribly wrong. No matter what, they always seem to find a way to make up and come back together. _

_ “Thank you, Catra.” _

_ “So, are we good now and you’re gonna stop being mad?” _

_ Adora gives Catra a small nudge. “I can’t stay mad at you forever, you know that. Just never do something like that again, please. You got to use your smarts for other things, not messing with a whole training system to prank everyone.” _

_ “Fine! But you gotta promise to stop staring at me like that. You’re creeping me out,” _

_ “Huh? I was staring?” _

_ “Yeah. You have. You’ve just been looking at me weirdly. I don’t know how to explain it but it’s like, you have a even more dorky smile on your face while you just look at me.” _

_ Adora blinks. She has felt lately something strange for Catra. Adora lacks a word for how she feels about her friend. The two have always been close. As long as she can remember, it has always been like that. Now, Adora wants to spend more time with Catra, almost every moment with her. She wants to keep her close like when they sleep together in bed. Adora finds herself groaning when they have to get up in the morning now, wishing for more time to just be she and Catra. _

_ And thinking about it, Adora finds Catra being right. She has been watching her a lot more lately. She just finds Catra more amazing lately and seems to smile and laugh more at the things she does, bringing her joy. Adora had no idea she was being creepy. _

_ “I’ll try not to then. Sorry about that,” Adora says. _

_ “It’s fine. Anyway I gotta go do stuff.” _

_ There is a tug on Adora’s heart as she watches Catra stand. Two days of not talking has made it ache. “Wait! Let me come with you.” _

_ “Really? Don’t you have your own stuff to do?” _

_ “I’m almost done. Shouldn’t take too long to long to finish. I want to spend some time with you. You mind?” _

_ Catra smiles. “Not at all.” _

* * *

Adora finds herself back at it with training. It’s the only outlet she has that feels good and the best one to keep her mind occupied. Great way to punch out any anger or frustration as well. Today, it only works a bit of its magic.

Nothing seems to get Catra out of her head and as everyone prepares to fight the Horde, Adora  _ knows _ that Catra will appear sooner or later. Why wouldn’t she not show up during a battle to try to one up her? There is no getting rid of her, it’s impossible. And part of Adora wants her to show up again.

She knows why. It took sometime to understand but she knows why. She learned the word she was missing all her life when Glimmer explained Netossa’s and Spinnerella’s relationship. Adora started to pay attention to them and see what they do together and she realized, that is what she wants with Catra. A bleak and far-fetched dream now but that is what she wants. No matter how much she tries to deny it, the four letter word keeps smacking her in the face.

“Hey, Adora.”

Adora reacts, spinning around, and forgetting about the punching bag she was using. It slams into her side, knocking her off balance. Thankfully, she regains her footing quickly. Though, she gives a small growl at the bag.

“Easy, easy,” Glimmer says. “It’s just Bow and I, Adora.”

“Sorry…” Adora mumbles.

“It’s okay. We just...have been worried about you. You’ve been jumpy and acting weird lately,” Bow says.

“I’m fine.”

“No, Adora. You’re not. Ever since the battle, you’ve been acting off. Really off. Like something has been eating away at your mind.” Glimmer walks up to Adora and places a hand on her shoulder. “We thought maybe the fight and everything finally got to you. Did it? Because if it did, it’s okay. It has been a lot and you’re not in the Horde anymore, it’s okay to not have your defenses up.”

“N-No. It’s not that,” Adora states. Well, it’s mostly not that. Everything that has occurred the past couple weeks is overwhelming. But she can easily distract herself from those thoughts.

“Then what is it? Do you want to talk about it?” Bow asks. “Neither of us want to force you to do something you don’t want to but we are worried. Talking might help.”

Adora begins to rub her arm. “I don’t want you to think poorly of me.”

“Why would we? We’re your friends.”

Adora takes a deep breath. Will they understand? They are worried. They will just worry more if Adora keeps up this behavior. “I...I think...I miss Catra and I think I love her and every time I hear someone say ‘Hey, Adora’ I can’t help but  _ think  _ of her and she doesn’t go away.” Adora notices the questioning looks on Bow’s and Glimmer’s faces. “I know it is wrong, at least how things are now but you have to understand.

“Catra and I grew up together in the Horde. We were best friends and did everything together. We both were brought up in the environment and taught the same things. Though, she saw what the Horde truly was before I did but she just accepted it as fact. But I know there is good in her. I didn’t have the word for it before I left but I think I have been in love with her for a while now.”

“Adora…” Glimmer starts. Adora pulls away from her.

“I know I shouldn’t. I should hate her, want nothing to  _ do  _ with her. She is in the Horde doing who knows what and causing who knows how much damage. She kidnapped you two and led the attack on Brightmoon. But...she let us go when I came to save you, Glimmer. When I was in the First One’s temple, we started to talk again. We started to goof off. Yes, it still ended poorly but…

“I know there is good in her. There has to be. Maybe I just don’t want to admit it but I’d like to believe it. I like to believe it because you guys showed me the right away. I want to believe it because I know her...and I love her.”

She finally has said the word.  _ Love. _ The word she didn’t have it when she started to feel things for Catra. Now she does when they are on the opposite sides of the battlefields. Sworn enemies now. It’s too late to love but her heart refuses to let go. Light Hope is wrong about letting go of everything, but maybe Adora should take the advice on Catra. If only she could.

Adora gets snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly feels two pairs of arms wrap around her. Bow and Glimmer have her in a tight hug.

“We might not understand how you feel but we are here for you, Adora. You don’t have to keep anything from us,” Bow tells her.

“I might not agree but you are right about knowing her beforehand and her letting us go. I trust you if you feel there is good in her,” Glimmer adds on.

Everything Adora has kept in spills out. Tears stream down her and she buries her face in Bow’s shoulder. Bow and Glimmer hold Adora tight, letting her cry all she needs. Once her tears slow, they let go and allow her to wipe them away. “Thank you guys.”

“That is what the Best Friend Trio is for! We are here for you, Adora, no matter what, okay?” Glimmer tells her.

Adora nods.

“Would it help if we said something different to greet you? Even if it just ‘Hi, Adora’, you think that might help?” Bow asks.

“It might. Yeah. Thank you.”

* * *

_ “Hey, Adora!” Catra says. She hangs off the top of her bed and looks down at her friend, smiling. Adora looks up from her book. _

_ “What are you doing?” Adora asks. _

_ “Just hanging.” _

_ Adora snorts. “Seriously. What’s up?” _

_ “What? I can’t just check up on my best friend while hanging upside down? Or do you want me to come down?” _

_ Adora has no time to answer before Catra jumps off the bed and crawls onto the bottom bunk. She curls up right at  Adora’s feet. _

_ “How come you never sleep in your own bed anyway?” Adora asks. She finishes the chapter in her book and puts it off to the side. “Not that I mind.” _

_ “Sleeping with someone is better than alone, is it not. Your bed also is more comfy.” _

_ “What am I ever going to do with you?” Adora yawns and stretches. “Better get to bed before we wake the others up with our talks.” _

_ “Eh, they can deal with it.” _

_ “Catra.” _

_ “Fine. Goodnight, Adora.” _

_ Carta begins to lay down at the end of the bed when Adora stops her, grabbing her wrist. “What are you doing?” _

_ Adora has no idea. But her heart wants Catra close. Not at her feet. Right by her, curled near her chest. It takes a moment before Adora can get those words out. “Why don’t you sleep up here tonight? Like...Like when we were kids!” _

_ “Really? We are kind of big now. Is there even enough room? And are you okay?” _

_ “I’m fine I just thought...Why don’t we do something different for a change? And I am sure there is enough room. You can always move later if you want.” _

_ “Whatever you say, I guess.” _

_ Catra crawls up to Adora before taking the spot next to her. Adora smiles feeling Catra’s warm heat near her. She resists the urge to bury herself in her back. “Goodnight, Catra.” _

_ "Goodnight, Adora.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
